


Take' em to Altissia!

by Noir_Magic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting?, Everybody Loves Prompto, F/F, F/M, I watched a bunch of rom coms and this is what happened, Luna and prom are best buds, M/M, Noct just isn't a prince, Still pretty rich though, Vacation Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Magic/pseuds/Noir_Magic
Summary: “Altissia” they both said in unison, “Oh and we'd be there for two weeks” luna added in and i fell off the couch.“Altissia!?”----(Or in short prompto's friends drag him on vacation)





	Take' em to Altissia!

“Hahhh… home sweet home” i stumbled through the door as i toed off my shoes and kicked them off somewhere across the room not really caring at the moment to properly put them up, back kicking the door closed i made sure to put my bag of equipment down with more grace then my shoes which were probably underneath the couch.

 

Yawning i collapsed onto the couch even though it would probably better for me to lie in bed, but alas my legs had another plan for me.

 

Face smushed against the cushion and body twisted in which was mostly a disturbing angle i was in pure comfort nirvana, right as i sleep was pulling me down into it’s sweet embrace i was jolted back as my phone buzzed against my leg, groaning i flopped onto my back and dug my phone out of my pocket.

 

_Luna Nox Fleuret._

       

The buzzing stopped in my hand then started up again as she called back, i took a deep breath to try to sound less groggy before swiping it open.

 

“Someone better be dead or dying” i said flatley before a yawn soon escaped my mouth, “Well isn’t someone grumpy, were you asleep? It’s only 8’clock” sitting up i leaned on the cushions and raked my hand through my hair which badly needed to be cut again, “Sorry, i just got home after finishing a super long job” she hums in return then i hear a soft smack on the other end.

 

“Noct i swear if you try get rid of that-- ah! Sorry prompto” i chuckled as i heard noct’s grumbling in the background, i raised a brow in amusement.

 

“Vegetables?”

 

“Vegetables.” she sighed then continued, “Anyway, i have request for you”

 

I frowned, _this doesn’t sound good._

 

“Okay? What is it?” she was silent on the other end for a moment, _great now i’m really starting to get worried,_ “so... you know how me and noct take those yearly trips?” i hummed in response while remembering some of the pictures luna showed me from past trips. “Yeah, it’s something your families have done since you guys were young right?”   

 

“Correct! Now here’s where you come in”

 

_Uh-oh._

 

“Now i already asked Aranea and she”s agreed-- oh! And Cindy is coming as well since she finally got Cid to come along again so that just leaves you next we'd love if you came with us and i know your well in need of a vacation after everything, please prompto?”

 

My head was spinning from her rapid fire speech, it took me a moment to mull over what she said then noct chimed in through the receiver, “Sorry dude she’s just really excited, so what do you say?” flipping over to lay on my stomach i rested my chin on top of the arm. “I noticed, but isn’t this supposed to be family thing? Like i get why aranea would go since she and cindy are together, but why ask me?”

 

To be honest both of their families kinda intimidated me, not that they weren't nice whenever i met with them it’s just my lingering anxiety that i’m not good enough to be friends with them, “dude _you_ are family so why not?” noct chimed in again and i smiled, _must have put me on the speaker phone._

 

“Noct is right prompto so please won’t you say yes?” i could almost see her giving me the puppy eye’s through the phone and noct started quietly chanting ‘do it’ over and over, _Well i am getting a pretty big pay off from this job and i was gonna take a break anyway... What’s the worst that could happen?._ “...Alright fine, it’ll be a nice change of pace so where we going?”

 

“Altissia” they both said in unison, “Oh and we'd be there for two weeks” luna added in and i fell off the couch.

 

“Altissia!?”       

  


\------

 

“Ughh.. please tell me we almost at hammerhead my legs are starting to fall asleep” luna chuckled to my whining as she glanced at me through the mirror, “Don’t worry we’re about there, you know you could’ve done what noct’s doing and slept the whole ride” teasingly she leaned over to poke his cheek which caused him to scrunch his face. “Can’t after your wake up call this morning”

 

The scariest thing i’ve figured out about luna through the years is how she can have so much energy in the morning, at 7 o'clock she was at my door with a barely awake noct in tow and dragging me out of the apartment.

 

Sighing i just watched the landscape passing by in a blur, honestly the past week i’ve been nothing but a bundle of anxiety preparing for this trip since i’ve never been to altissia before, but all the same i’m still excited.

 

“We’re here, i’m going to try to wake noct up so would you mind finding cindy?”

 

“No prob just leave it to me!” jumping out of the car i stretched out limbs as i took in the familiar sights of hammerhead before soon being tackled from behind, “Well lookie at what the cat dragged in! How’ya been prom?” turning around i smiled and moved in to give her a hug, “Very tired, and look at you i don’t think i ever seen you without grease stains” i teased and she punched me playfully in the shoulder.

 

“Hey now a girl’s gotta clean up when going on vacation, how about yourself? Finally let go of the chocobo look?” i pouted as i touched my hair protectively, “Luna didn’t give me time to do anything with my hair, anyway where’s aranea?” gesturing behind herself i looked over to the garage where her and cid were sitting side by side chatting away, then luna finally walked over with a sluggish noct in her wake.

 

“Cindy! It’s so good to see you!” she cheered as she leaped into a hug in which cindy responded by twirling her around, “I’m gonna catch up with aranea while you guys talk” luna nodded as they both started chatting away and noct slithered off to takka’s diner, heading to the garage i was thankfully shielded from the bright morning sun once inside.

 

“Well if isn’t my second favorite blond, didn’t think you were gonna come” getting up to greet me aranea clapped me on the back, i waved over to cid and he responded with his politest grunt, “What’s going on with your hair blondie? Looks less spikey then normal and longer” throwing my head back i groaned before slumping over. “Is everyone going to comment on my hair today!? Look i just haven’t had time to cut it yet”

 

Rolling her eyes at me she just snickered to my suffering, “Whatever, now help me lug these bags to car” sighing i followed and pulled along two suitcases while aranea carried a particularly heavy looking duffle bag, heading back to the car i could see cindy already took it upon herself to check up on the car, “Couldn’t go a second without getting your hands dirty huh?” i smirked, her head popping up from the hood with a smudge across her nose, “Oh you shut your trap,” luna chuckled beside her as she handed her a clean rag.

 

Heaving the luggage in the trunk i sighed and seated myself on top the trunk, luna came over and handed me a cold drink, “So is cid driving himself later?” peering up at me she shook her head as she leaned in closer to speak, “Ravus and iggy offered to since their driving down together…” i couldn’t help but choke on my drink.

 

“What!? Since when have they been close enough that they can stand being in a car for hours together?” she made a face as she grasped for words, “You didn’t hear this from me… but i think they’ve started dating” my eye was twitching as my brain started to melt from the sheer shock of information.

 

“Does noct know?” she shook her head, “No, but i’m not completely certain yet i’m just speculating at the moment” then with a whistle aranea stuck her head out the car window, “This sounds like betting pool territory, what do you think cind?” comically cindy popped out on the other side, “Sounds like fun, y’all wanna do one? The more the merrier!” luna chuckled as she gently pushed cindy back inside the car and slid into the driver's seat, “Maybe later, prom would you go fetch noct?” nodding, i hopped off the back and headed across the lot to the garage where noct was talking with cid.

 

“Hey noct! It’s time to head out” catching his attention noct nodded then said goodbye to cid, “Sorry to keep you waiting have they began torturing you yet?” i chuckled then fell against his shoulder dramatically, “Ugh, yes they keep teasing me about my hair” he laughed back as we continued walking to the car, “Can’t be any different then before except now your head doesn’t look like a chocobo butt” i gasped then shoved him in the shoulder.

 

“Who’s side are you on!” he rolled his eyes and shoved me back, “Would you two come on already!” aranea called out from the window getting our attention.      

 

“Race you back to the car?” i suggested and he grinned mischievously, “you’re on!” not giving him a second to react i sprinted off and was already several steps ahead him, laughing as he called out behind me.

 

“Dude! You didn’t count that’s totally cheating!”

 

I smiled wide and began laughing harder.

  


\------  

 

“Great by this rate iris probably beat us there” noct groaned as he slid down his seat, it was noon and we were halfway to galdin quay before we came to an anak herd crossing the road, “Oh? Iris and clarus are coming too?” honestly i wasn’t much surprised since clarus sticked to regis’s side at all times with being his bodyguard and all.

 

_though i can’t say i haven’t thought they were a item with some of their behavior around each other, i kinda wondered if noct have ever noticed._

 

He nodded as he messed with the windows button, “Yup, and now i’m gonna lose to iris… again” luna and i laughed at his pouting, but not loud enough to disturb cindy and aranea who both fell asleep halfway through the drive, “I swear you two can’t help making almost everything into a competition” luna smiled at him and he just seemed to sulk farther, “Well now i’m going suffer cause of it, god i’m stupid” i snorted and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Yeah, but we can’t help that now can we? So what's the punishment?” his face paled then groaned loudly before dropping his head against the window.

 

“That’s the worst part i don’t even know what she gonna do to me, she could force me to eat one of her vegetarian dishes or have gladio chuck me into the canal for all i know!” i was losing it when he turned and actually look scared at the thought of eating a vegetable, but i was drawn by the name of iris’s mysterious brother that i’ve never met but have heard alot about.  

 

“So is mister mysterious coming as well? Or am i gonna have to look at another blurry picture of him again?”

 

I was honestly curious since whenever there was a point that he came into conversation and someone tried to show me a picture of what he looked like almost every picture was a mess and of the few that weren’t blurry were caught from a distance so the only things i could make was that he was very tall and very ripped.

 

_Ah, nothing like a good old game of where’s gladio?._

 

Luna turned back beaming at me, “Yes! he’s coming to altissia as well and i’m so excited for you two to finally meet” snorting softly to her excitement i just leaned back into my seat as the last of the anak started to pass and we began to move.

 

\------      

 

Altissia was definitely an overwhelming place to be, but like in a good way y’know? You couldn’t help feeling awestruck by the cities beauty when your right in the middle of it.

 

We were riding down the canal by gondola to reach the less touristy part of the city to get to an old family home of luna’s where everyone would be staying for the trip, stretching i glanced at everyone else on the boat.   

 

Aranea was smiling at cindy as she kept pointing out the sights to her as we passed, noct was leaning towards the water with scary gleam in his eye as he spotted a huge fish by the boat and luna held onto him to make sure he didn’t fall in and i smiled as i snapped a photo of them.  

 

The smooth sensation of shade drifted over my shoulders as we traveled down one of the more shadowed parts of the canal, peeking up from the borrowed sun hat i got from luna i went to watching the mull of people on the passing streets above then to the restaurants by the water and my eyes widened.

 

Sitting in a open cafe patio was the most gorgeous man i ever laid eyes on, his long dark curly hair was pulled back as he was reading a book, extensive tattoos trailed up his arms and his face donned a scar, i couldn't look away.

 

He honestly looked like a modern day god.              

 

The light illuminated the canal again and my pulse began thrumming wildly as the sunlight only seemed to enhance his features better, before i even realizing what i was doing i took a picture of him then the boat shook as we turned the corner, turning back i watched as he got up to leave the cafe and i sighed longingly.

 

Flipping through the gallery i smiled to myself, _well at least i got a good picture._

  


\------     

 

“Alright it’s decided i’m stealing this mattress and your gonna help me do it” noct snorted and shoved me back into the plush pillows, “This thing is bigger than both of us combined i don’t think it’ll work” i sat back up and pointed at him, “Not with that attitude it won’t” he just rolled his eyes and slouched back against his chair and scrunched his face at his phone.

 

“Seems dad is staying at hammerhead tonight to… ‘party it up with the cid-man’ can someone please tell me where my father is learning this from?” i couldn’t help bursting into a fit of laughter and he tossed a pillow directly at me head.

 

Moving out the chair he yawned, “Gonna go take take a nap, let me know when iris gets back with dinner”

 

I hummed in response and watched as he shuffled out of the room like a zombie, shutting the door behind him i sighed then hopped off the bed and headed towards the open paito, the sun was slowly setting and lights lit up throughout the city like emerging stars.

 

Leaning against the railing i stared out aimlessly as the breeze brushed through my hair, behind me i could hear muffled conversation coming out from the hall then there was soft knock at the door.

 

“Prompto? I just got back so dinner should be ready soon kay?” iris peeked out from behind the door, “Kay thanks i’ll be down in bit” she nodded, shutting back the door and going back to talking to whoever was in the hallway.

 

I looked back to the sky and dusk was starting to settle in and i went to grab my camera from my bag.          

 

Stepping back out i stared as the last bits of sunlight were fading out and being overtaken by dark violet hues, _i can see why they also call this the city of love who wouldn’t fall in love in a place like this._

 

I take the shoot then chuckle to myself ruefully, “Not like i have much luck with that these days...” sighing i push away that sour thought and busy myself to staring at the stars.

 

“Can’t see stars like this in insomnia” i muttered to myself then blew a stray piece of hair out of my face.

 

“It’s quite the view isn’t it?” a deep voice spoke up from beside me and i nearly jumped out of my skin, “H-holy crap don’t do that!” catching my breath i turned towards them.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Standing there on the other patio with no shirt to speak of and toweling his damp hair was the guy i saw at the cafe, he let out a low chuckle and i felt a shiver go up my spine. 

 

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you, prompto right?” i nodded slowly, “Yeah well you almost gave me heart attack and you are..?” moving closer to the railings edge he held out his hand towards me over our patios gap, surprisingly i was able to reach.

 

“Gladiolus amicitia, but you can just call me gladio” i felt as the tips of my ears began burning, “Oh.. uh hi” i wanted to smack to myself, _yeah real smooth me._

 

He just smirked at me and my stomach flipped.

 

_Oh boy, this… this is gonna be a really long trip…_

**Author's Note:**

> i finally get into ffxv and this happens


End file.
